Horrific Accidental
by gleekforever1996
Summary: He has nothing to live for. no true friends, no love life, no mother. He just realized that the only thing he can do is jump.


Something was up with Kurt Hummel. Sectionals had come and gone. Kurt had entered sudden, spiraling depression. He hid it well, of course, but hidden feelings began to show and deepen with sorrow and misery entwined in their grasp. Finn would never be his and he knew it. He had no real friends to speak of save for Mercedes. He was tortured every day of his life. Everyone made fun of him. His father, though he hid it, thought he was a disgrace…

His mother was dead.

Kurt Hummel had nothing to live for. He prayed to Beyoncé many times that some one. Anyone. Would come along and assure him he has a reason to live. Of course, no one ever came.

So that was precisely the reason that he was standing on the bridge above the flooded white water below.

Because he had nothing to live for.

So he was going to jump.

_1 and a half hour previous_

"I'm in love with him." Finn stood at Mercedes' door step. His eyes were red and swollen from tears long dried. Mercedes had been making cookies to take over to her nanas when Finn arrived at her house unannounced.

"What? Boy come in and explain everything cuz you are making no damn sense." Finn stumbled into her house. She led him over to the couch and he sat down clumsily. He started playing with his hands absentmindedly in his lap. Mercedes grabbed her laptop and sat down across from him on the chair.

"So, what's up?" Finn gulped and blinked rapidly.

"I-i- I'm in love with… Kurt." He spoke so quietly and slowly that it took Mercedes a minute to comprehend.

"Really? How do you know?"

"I-I can't stop thinking about him. Ever. I have dreams about him. I can't go a day without wanting to kiss him, or comfort him. I want to be close to him but I don't know if I can be. If he isn't there, I cry. I cry every night because I don't have him. I would give my life for him and I can't get the courage to let him know. I cry every night because I'm too chicken to tell him how I really feel…" Finn stopped short. Mercedes looked up from her email inbox to look at Finn. He was shaking lightly and tears were rolling down his face.

"Finn, I do believe that is the sweetest, most romantic thing I have ever heard." Finn looked up at her in surprise. She smiled sweetly back at him. Her computer beeped to signify she had a new message. It was from Kurt. She opened it and began reading.

_Look Sadie, I love you more than sliced bread, you know that. But nothing in my life works out. My love life is horrible and will never work out. My father hates me. Everyone hates me. I am tortured constantly for who I am. But that is going to change. I'm tired of being lonely. I want you to tell everyone I know that I am happy now. I finally get to see my mom. Today at 3, I get to see my mom again. I'll miss you horribly, but life just isn't worth living. I'm going to serenity to meet my mother in the river… _

Mercedes' eyes widened as she read the letter. She clapped a hand to her mouth and stifled a sob.

"What? Mercedes what's wrong?" Finn looked at her with concern. Mercedes shook her head and whispered through tears.

"Kurt's going to kill himself." Finn's heart stopped for a second or two.

"What?" Mercedes groaned and showed him the email.

"Oh my god, Ohmygod. What do we do?" Finn was freaking out. "I mean, we know he's going to a river."

"But how and why. And where. He's obviously aiming to drown himself. But how? Jumping off a bridge?" Mercedes groaned. Then her face lit up.

"Wait… serenity. Serenity of course! His mom always had a special place she called her serenity. It was a spot on the river. They built a bridge there last year." Finn looked at Mercedes before snatching her car keys and running off, leaving her behind. They sped off to the bridge.

Finn ran over to the bridge as soon as the car was stopped. It was a beautiful day for fall in Ohio. The sky was clear and blue with only a handful of small clouds scattered on the surface. It was a cozy 64 degrees, warm for fall. The air was crisp and clean. It smelled like dirt and grass from the rain two days ago. The river below was raging and over flowed from the excess water. It looked peaceful however, and the sounds flooded Finn's ears. The bridge wasn't crowded; most people were at parks or picnics. It wasn't hard to spot the bright designer D&G red coat accompanied by the white fedora. The person wearing said objects was sitting on the edge of the flat railing, feet dangling 30 feet above white waters. The person was crying and smiling. Seagulls flew by overhead. He looked so… peaceful.

Kurt closed his eyes as the tears started flowing. He smiled to himself. Why should he be crying except for tears of joy? He was going to leave this world. He was going to see his mother. He checked his clock, 1:28. Only two minutes left on this earth. Bliss swelled through him at the thought of it all.

"KURT DON'T!!!" Kurt looked at the direction of the voice to see Finn running towards him. Kurt turned to get a better look and check that it wasn't his imagination. In the process, however, he slipped. Kurt screamed as he tumbled over the edge. He grabbed out for anything. His hand came into contact with a jutting metal bar and he latched on. He cried out at the pain in his shoulder at his body's sudden loss of motion.

"Kurt! Don't move!" he heard Finn calling to him before he could see him peering over the edge.

"Kurt, please don't kill yourself, you have to much going for you…"

"Finn! Can we discuss this later? My fingers are slipping!"

"Ok, ok, hold on." Finn climbed over the edge and held on to one of the vertical bar on the railing. He was about four feet above Kurt's arm. Kurt looked up at him with wide terrified eyes. Finn slowly made his way lower down. He reached for Kurt's free arm.

"Grab on you moron!" Kurt glared at him before grabbing Finn's arm. Finn pulled up on Kurt's arm and the smaller boy scrambled for a foot hold. Once Kurt had a somewhat stable hold by Finn, Finn grabbed the younger boy's waist. Kurt had tears streaming down his face, and Finn was in similar condition.

Finn gave Kurt a boost up and climbed over the edge. He pulled Kurt up back onto the bridge beside him. The two boys stood, panting and crying for a few minutes. Finn pulled Kurt into his arms. Kurt tensed up for a minutes, but then wrapped his arms around the taller boy. Kurt cried into his shoulder. Finn rubbed comforting circles into Kurt's back and kept whispering that everything was fine. Kurt pulled off of Finn and looked up at him.

"how did you know where I would be?" Finn grinned.

"Mercedes knows more about you than you think." Kurt smiled bleakly.

"look Kurt, I haven't ever been able to say anything because I… I wasn't sure. But I know for sure now. I love you Kurt Hummel. I love you." Kurt's eyes welled up with tears,

"I love you too Finn." Kurt's breath was cut short as Finn pressed his lips to his. Kurt kissed back hungrily. The two boys stood like that for a time. The **minuscule** amount of passer-by looked at the couple curiously. Finn broke the kiss and Kurt smiled at him.

"Please don't tell anyone what I tried to do. It was a mistake. I'm so sorry Finn. So sorry." Finn smiled reassuringly and swept Kurt up into his arms, shocked at how light he was. Finn smiled as Kurt put his head on Finn's shoulder. He carried the smaller boy off to Mercedes' car.

* * *

**Author's Note: i hate to say, but this particular story will not be continued. thank you for all the requests that i should! it has inspired me to create a follow-up story placed a month or so after this event. i will update soon with more information! **

** R&R please!  
**


End file.
